Baked Goods, Erotica, and Common Sense
by TwinkleToesYEAH
Summary: JokerXOC When Elizabeth closes the bakery for the night, she never intended on running out in front of the Jokers' speeding vehicle...Then having him pay her a visit in the hospital...with intentions of reenacting her "adult" writings RATED M, sex eventually ;D
1. Prologue

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

A steady metallic beeping slowly made it's way to my left ear. In my opinion, one of the most annoying sounds in the universe. Lifting my eyelids I glanced around. Blurry. I tried blinking. Made a world of difference. White coat. That's what I saw. A person in a white coat. Now, I _realize_ my speech is a bit choppy but that's about how my head feels. Blinking again, I try harder to focus.

I was in a hospital.

_The Fuck?_

I'm in a hospital…. What the fuck for?

The beeping in my left ear grew more frantic than I had otherwise realized. More shuffling.

"Well, Hello beautiful."

Shifting my glance to the right, my blood turned to ice as pair of coal eyes met my view. Feeling my eyes grow ridiculously wide in horror as the man's tongue darted out to swipe at his jagged, ruby grin, I felt my stomach drop in the realization that what was going on.

At some point in the not too distant past, I was on my way home from work. I wasn't causing trouble, or being a nuisance. I had just turned the key in the door; it was my night to close the bakery. Then everything went amuck.

I heard gunfire. So, being the genius that I am, I hit the ground and threw my belongings somewhere above my head out of a misplaced sense of panic. I heard the window above me shatter. Shaking, I opened one of my eyes to see my box of baked goods and glimmering pieces of glass strewn about. Then I heard the footsteps.

I wanted to scream, it's a miracle I didn't.

I saw someone half running, half limping towards me. My heart started racing and the adrenalin rush kicked in.

Leaving behind everything, even the bakery key (Which, I will probably get fired for), and ran the opposite direction.

My heart was pounding in my ears, I was scared shitless.

I ran towards the street, hoping to god a taxi would magically appear.

A taxi did not appear….and then everything happened REALLY fast.

I didn't see a taxi, but for some reason that I will never be able to justify, I just happened to miss the speeding black Sedan that was in motion.

For time purposes, lets just say that I didn't look both ways.

And THAT… Is probably how I ended up here.

In a hospital.

With Gotham's most wanted criminal.

The Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to vomit.

I could feel myself shaking. I heard the heart monitor start to go haywire, reminding that my pulse was now being broadcasted to the very person I was getting anxious about.

GREAT.

"You like wha_**t **_you see?" The Joker asked with raised eyebrows, pausing to tongue at the ragged flesh of his mouth.

I just lay there, mouth slightly parted, gazing at his form, hoping in vain that he would stay in that goddamn chair

"S'not polite to sta**r**e." He drew out the "r" with a deep voice that sent unexplained chills down my spine.

"Y'know? I can't say that I honestly re-mem-ber…the last time I ran over someone." He started with amusement. "Didn't, ah, your mother ever tell you to look both ways before you crossed the street?" He questioned, waving his hands in an exadurated gesture.

With my breath caught in my throat, I tried hard to blink back tears. He must have noticed because he arose from his chair and sauntered over to the bed. "Shush, sh sh sh,-" He began, reaching to wipe a few tears from my face. "Now don'_**t**_ cry, I only came to return these, Ah, lovely _stories_…" He finished with a deep chuckle.

He fished into his vest pocket for a moment and pulled out a purple notebook.

My notebook.

My stomach dropped a couple stories lower.

Days at the bakery were sometimes slow…So, I mean why _not_ write about the perfect night with a man? I mean I had a couple boyfriends, two that almost got serious. We'd messed around, and gotten hot and heavy, but never.. _Ahem, _"Hit a Home Run."

I had never had sex, but fuck it all if I couldn't write a damned good fuck session.

And they were _**all **_in that purple binding the _Joker, _of all people in the world, now had in his possession.

The clown chuckled once again as he dangled the bound works above my frozen form.

"Why do 'ya write…porn-" I shot him a look of rage. He cackled manically "Oh, ex-_**cuse**_ me, E-ro-ti-ca?" He asked, hammering out each word as if to try to _taunt _me.

Nobody reads my shit.

_Nobody._

Out of rage, I grabbed the heart monitor cords and ripped them from my body.

Two things: _Mother of God...That hurt._

No more annoying beeping.

It hurt so bad that had to double over in an awkward seated position, leaning on my leg. Then to my dismay, I realized that I had a bruise the size of a small watermelon on my right thigh, the one I attempted to use as support. So I threw myself off the gurney.

I'm a genius, remember?

I squirmed into an Indian styled pretzel, and tried to stifle the sobs that racked through my chest.

It must have shown because, the Joker started to laugh so hard that he hunched over.

"HA HA! Doll face, y-you've- AH HA HA!- got a little bite dont'chu?" He gasped as he squatted down to my level.

I looked up at him, embarrassed and in pain.

"C-can I please have that back now?" I choked out.

The Joker lowered his head and his stare engraved itself into my mind.

"Well, see, I came all the way here to apologize and return your precious…'work' to you. And that's the only thing you've said to me this entire time. Hardly seems po-_**lite." **_

"What?" I gasped. He reached over and grasped my arm and pulled me into him. "And-" He began again as he brought me to a standing position. "-you _did_ put a decent sized den-**t** in my car…"

I was scared. If I had had anything to eat, it would have reintroduced itself.

His intense gaze burned through me. "You, ah, seem like you're more trouble than your worth, E-liza-beth."

I started to struggle against his hold, but his grip was like iron.

"Please, P-please don't hurt me!" I stammered as I started to see dots in my peripherals.

This phrase seemed to stir him. The psychopath let go of me and I once again collapsed to the floor. He waltzed over to the metal door of the hospital and in one swift motion, turned the lock.

"_This is it, I'm done for." _I thought.

He turned around and locked eyes with me.

"What was that, Lizzy?"

I was lost. "W-what?" I guessed.

_Wrong answer_.

"NO! AFTER THAT!" He snarled as he stalked towards me. My eyes about popped out of my head, as I scrambled backwards towards the corner of the room.

He backed me into the wall, his face only inches from mine. From this distance, I could see his eyes were actually a dark chocolate auburn color.

"Um…" I stuttered.

He slammed a gloved hand next to my head, making the wall indent slightly in protest.

"I'm no**t **a patient man, Eliza-beth-Ah." He breathed, causing me to shiver.

"Please don't…hurt..me?" I said again unsurely.

His eyes lulled me as his face inched closer to mine.

"There we go…."

I closed my eyes and turned my head, facing away from him.

"You see my dea**r**,-" He drew out the "r" in a ridiculously deep sensual voice. "-You sound an awful lo_**t**_ like the character in this book." He stated as he motioned towards the notebook, before roughly pulling me to my feet again.


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors note* I think that I'm gonna switch to 3****rd**** person sometime after this paragraph, for the sake of capturing the entirety of this …**_**ahem**_** ALMOST SEX scene. ^_^ Enjoy, my perverted and lovely readers. XD**

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Hold on a second-" I pleaded stupidly. "-Character?" I finished stupidly.

Dear God, he read the entire thing.

I used the same character for the _entire_ thing… And you wouldn't have known_ UNLESS _you read the entire book.

Fuck.

"You read the _whole_ thing...?" I asked in horror.

The clown prince's smile grew wider as he let out a snicker.

"I must say, you have, ah, quite a nac**k** for detail." He purred, pressing me further into the corner.

"You must, ah-" He paused to brush a free strand of hair behind my ear. "-Have a lot of experience."

I just gawked at him.

"N-not really, I mean I….um…" I stuttered again.

"_God dammit!" _I thought, my eyes frantically surveying the room for anything that I could use as a weapon.

"Now, now, Liz-beth, don't be so shy. These e-ro-ti-ca's could _only _have been written by someone who has experienced these first hand." He chided, getting closer to me face.

I could taste the consonants as they rolled off his tongue. I found myself, against all odds and human intelligence…

Well, in laymen's terms, I was getting a little hot and bothered.

I could feel my face growing warm as color rushed to my cheeks.

****Switching to 3****rd**** person****

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. Here she was in a hospital with the most dangerous criminal in Gotham City; who, by the way, read her entire library of book porn. At least things couldn't get any worse.

Wrong.

If everything wasn't horrid enough, the Joker brought his arms up to grip at her waist.

"Y'know Elizabeth," He breathed as he brought his mouth close to her neck. "I'm a man of theatrical taste… And to honor such…a _seductive_ novella, I'd like to do a… re-en-ac**t**-ment"

Before the poor girl really had a chance to react the Joker pulled her flush against his body. She let out a surprised squeal, as she found she couldn't move without grazing against his lower body. He chuckled as his eyes danced in an excited manor.

In one swift motion, he pushed her shoulder and pressed her up against the wall face first.

"I've always wanted to be an actor." He mused as he reached into his back pocket and to her complete horror, withdrew his trusty switchblade. Elizabeth paled.

"_Oh god..." _She thought as she tried to recall for the life of her to comprehend what he was talking about.

Her pulse grew more rampant as she felt the sharp tip of the blade make contact with her throat.

"NO!" Elizabeth wailed as she wriggled in his grasp like a caged animal.

"Why don't we.." He started, as he pinned her to the wall with one hand and held the notebook open wit hthe other. "Start with this one…"Swee_**t **_Tooth."

Sweet tooth was one she wrote the day that Taylor, her friend, showed her how to make cream chocolates. It was tricky and you had to pour the molten chocolate in just right or the cream would escape the shell and it would mess the whole thing up.

It was also…sort of…a rape story…

Dear. Lord.

It started with her, in the story; she went to the back to the supply room to get more whipped cream and cherries. Then she was attacked by an angry, (and not to mention, good looking male) customer.

He was looking for a refund or a better treat,

She became the treat instead.

The Joker chortled. "Excuse me ma'am," he mimicked a whiny, typical dissatisfied customer's voice. "But is _this _what you call _service?"_

He shook as he laughed. He could her how fast she was breathing.

"Please don't." Elizabeth said faintly as she began to collapse _once again._

"At ta ta ta, not ye_**t**_ my dear, that part comes after I have a little fun with you." He said, keeping her pinned to the wall with one hand, using the other one to scold her, as if she was a child. The notebook now lying carelessly on the tiled floor.

"Don't try to jump ahead in the script. I, uh, _hate_ bad acting." He warned as he brought the weapon up to her throat once again.

"O-okay…S-sorry." She choked out as more tears slid down her face. The Joker raised one of hid eyebrows and looked at her expectantly, smacking his lips.

Elizabeth realized he wasn't kidding as he pushed the blade into her esophagus, threatening to puncture her apricot skin. "S-sorry sir, What seems to be…" She almost swallowed her tongue. "The p-problem..?"

The Joker threw his head back as he howled with laugher, bringing the knife away from her throat. She stared at him in disbelief.

He was crazy. The very definition.

Elizabeth wanted to badly to run while she had the chance, but quickly realized that even if she ran, she wouldn't get far. She had seen the news. The Joker _always_ got what he wanted. Then another sick realization pushed itself into her mind.

He was gonna kill her after this.

She was gonna die.

With the Joker coming down from his laugher fit, she panicked.

Then she did something that she never thought she could do in a situation.

She laughed.

Just a little giggle, if one could even call it that.

The Joker froze. No longer laughing, just watching her intently with sort of a puzzled look.

"What, ah, is so _funny?_" He asked frowning and gripping her tighter.

Elizabeth, hiccupping because of her previous crying spell could only mumble.

"I'm _fucked..._Literally. It's j-just ironic." She said faintly.

Faster than she really knew, Elizabeth yelped as she was thrown onto the couch to her left.

The Clown smirked as his overcoat cascaded down his shoulders and puddled in the floor. He predatorily grabbed the girl's hands and crawled on top of her, putting his weight on her hips causing their lower bodies to grind against each other.

"So…a pretty face; _**and**_ a sense of hu-mor." The joker licked his lips

He lowered his face down to her ear and bit down hard. Elizabeth shrieked as she struggled beneath him, only causing friction to their lower halves.

The deranged man let out a deep growl as he licked the shell of her ear. He shivered involuntarily, tasting blood.

"You _**are**_ fucked." The Joker murmured, feeling his tailored purple slacks shrinking by the second.

Elizabeth let another sob rack through her body as she felt the madman's hands explore her petite frame.

"Shush, shush! You know? All this crying is really unbecoming to a lady-" He pinched one of her nipples through the thin fabric of the hospital gown, causing her to jerk underneath both of them. "Like you_**r**_self…" He finished in almost a feral tone.

The young brunette closed her eyes and looked away and attempted to calm herself. She didn't want that knife anywhere _near_ her throat. "Atta girl…" The Joker praised as he started to kiss down her neck.

A knot began to form in Elizabeth's stomach. She felt ashamed to admit, but it felt _really_ good. The feeling of a more experienced, stronger touch made her eyes flutter and electricity to coarse through her limbs. She stifled a moan as he moved his highly skilled mouth down to her collarbone.

The Joker chuckled darkly. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he entangled his right hand in her hair and pulled. Elizabeth bit her lip as she clenched her fists and closed her eyes tighter.

"You've never _really _been with a man before, have you?" He asked quizzically as one of his arms snaked around her waist. Elizabeth peaked out from under her eyelashes.

"S-sure I have..."

_Lie._

"Reeeeally?" The Joker asked, reaching down past her hips.

She loosed a breathy moan as his had cupped her heat.

"Y'know, for someone as pretty as you, you should have more common _sen__**se**_ then to lie to a guy like me…"

****Next chapter I swear, the lemon goodness shall rain. 3 but, I've got ACT prep all this week so work with me ^^ Thanks for the favorites. Every time I start to really get into the story, something interrupts me. It's KINDA annoying. Anywho…. ;D till then 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Y'know, for someone as pretty as you, you should have more common sen__**se**__ then to lie to a guy like me…"_

He stated before slipping his fingers past the lining of her panties and pushed a finger into her without warning.

Elizabeth's eyes shot open as she pushed against his broad chest with her tiny hands.

"W-what are you-?" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before his mouth crashed over top of hers.

Stunned, she just laid there, heart pounding in her ears and nether regions growing more…_moist_.

The Joker bit down on her lower lip gently, trying to get her to open her mouth. She declined, trying to swivel her head away from him, with no avail. Snarling, he shoved another finger into her, causing her to cry out, giving him access to ravish every inch of her mouth.

Elizabeth felt like she was going to suffocate. The Joker was slowly torturously pumping the two digits inside of her, whilst sucking on her tongue. She loosed a mewl as he removed his fingers, only to slide them against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Breaking the kiss, a rumble escaped from his throat. He brought his gloved hand up to her face and laughed quietly. Separating his index finger and his thumb, Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, as her wetness clung to him.

"For someone who's _done_ this, ah before...you're pretty we_**t**_." He mused, bringing his fingers up to him mouth and licked off the clear slick liquid.

"Mmm…Tastes like a vir-gin…"

Elizabeth was mortified. "Y-you're _Sick!"_ She whispered harshly, as her voice had failed her long ago.

_Bad idea._

The Joker brought up his switchblade from seemingly nowhere, and held it to her mouth.

"I don't like being _insulte__**d**_." He threatened as he made a small nick on the side of her mouth. A light scream bubbled in her chest, threatening to break loose, but couldn't find a way out.

The feeling enraged her. She was so helpless and she couldn't fight back. Out of a mix of panic, rage, and fear…

She slapped him.

_**Really**__ Bad Idea. _

The joker kept a calm face as he got off of the girl. He slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it off.

Then he folded it over and pulled his arm back

He didn't even flinch as he brought the belt down hard on her bruise.

The girl screamed as she recoiled in pain and jumped to one side of the couch, away from the madman.

He reeled his arm back once more and struck her again, earning another shrill cry.

"No!" She exclaimed as he brought the belt back down, this time on her arm; reopening a couple stitches she didn't know that she even had.

"You think that maybe after you finish your punishment, you'll be a good girl?"

Elizabeth shook her head frantically up and down.

"Please, S-stop! I'll be a good g-girl, no m-more please!" She pleaded, tears sliding down her face.

The Joker smacked his scarred lips together.

"And what did I say about the, uh… the crying?" He asked impatiently. She nodded and wiped them from her face.

The smile was quickly returned to his face as he clasped his hands together.

"There, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He teased cruelly, dropping his belt on the floor next to his over coat.

Holding her hand over her mouth and clearing her throat, trying her very best not to cry, Elizabeth shook her head 'no' and closed her eyes. If he was gonna do his worst, she didn't want to _see _it.

She heard a high-pitched cackle from him and felt the couch move as he seated himself.

"E-lizabeth."

He called in a mock soft tone.

"Look at me." He said a little more forcefully.

She still refused to open her eyes.

"**LOOK AT ME." **The Joker roared.

Startled, Elizabeth's eyes sprang open to meet his gaze.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said causally as he draped his arm over the back of the couch, his hand resting on her shoulder. She winced.

"But to be truthful doll face, I'm getting annoyed. Like I said, I'm not a very patient man-ah."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, but a tear escaped her right eye. Her eyes grew even wider as she swiped the tear away, and began to shake. "I-I'm sorry!" She pleaded, in almost a whisper. "I didn't mean to, I'm trying to be a good girl, I promise.."

"_Please, please don't stab me."_ She thought as a nauseous feeling swept over her.

The Joker sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde/green locks.

He knew from reading what she had written, there was a vixen inside of this woman that he was determined to let out. The only problem was, he couldn't get past the wall she had built.

This frustrated him.

He was the _Joker_ for fuck's sake! If he could turn the entire city of Gotham upside-down in less than a week, then by god, he should be able to seduce a girl; a _virgin, _for that matter.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a sharp inhale.

His eyes immediately went to Elizabeth. She was messing with the stitches that he had opened on her arm.

"Don't mess with them, you'll get an infection…and then you'll _have_ to have your arm cu_**t **_off."

He laughed as he pulled her into him, making her lie on his flat and lightly muscled torso. With nowhere else to really go, and _mostly _fearing for her life, Elizabeth rested her head on the crook of his neck. He smelled of gasoline and iron…and something muskier, but she couldn't really place it.

Out of exhaustion, it was actually kind of nice to be in someone's arms… Even if it was a homicidal maniac's…_almost_. Out of frustration, she let out a long sigh, and then took a deep breath; breathing in more of his scent.

The Joker brought his arms to grip her sides once more. She quietly inhaled a short breath. Elizabeth could almost _hear_ him smile as he began to run his hands over her sides and back. She began to relax a little.

"_Well?"_ She thought_. "At least I'm not dying a virgin…"_

The Joker listened to the girls breathing gradually began to slow and he could feel how calm she was becoming.

Ah, Bingo, now he was getting somewhere…Virgins, they were nice..because in this day and age, they knew enough about sex and pleasing a man to not be _too much_ of a headache, but they were the innocent enough that every little thing that you did was amplified…and it made the Joker feel like a king.

With that thought in mind, the Joker pulled off his gloves and dropped them over the belt and overcoat. Hungry to feel warmth, he slipped his hands through the hospital gown and caressed her breasts.

He felt her tense, then shake her head, almost as if to remind herself that she wasn't in control.

Smart girl.

**** :D okay….i'm an ass, still no sex, but it's progressing smoothly ^_^ another part tomorrow, I still have ACT prep and I gotta host anime club (NERD) XD I Love you my little lemon-drops 3 THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY HELP KEEP ME MOTIVATED 3**


	5. Chapter 5

The Joker grinned madly as he felt the tiny buds of her breasts harden with his touch. He could see her small frame jerk in anticipation and fear, one of the sexiest combinations, if you would even dare to ask him.

It satisfied both sides to him. The madman and the _man_ inside of him (that occasionally needed to get laid in order to keep him in line.)

Elizabeth let out a breathy moan as he pinched; more lightly this time, her left nipple while slightly massaging her right mound. She could feel his excitement growing, just beneath her. In the position she was in, she was _completely _at his mercy.

And dare she even _think _it…

It made her hot with anticipation.

She had fought, and put up a decent fight. But, he had won…so there was no guilt…right? Feeling a headache coming on, she sighed, and tried to concentrate on her captors ministrations on her body.

Without warning he removed one of his hands from her chest and reached back into his pocket. She was vaguely aware that he brought something out of his pocket, but tried not to pay attention. The last thing she needed was to start crying.

Then she heard a quiet metal, _SHICK._

Startled, she glanced towards his hand and felt her heart constrict. There was that damn switchblade.

He started to bring the knife towards her chest. Faster than she realized, she inadvertently tried to push away from him.

What the Joker was _**trying**_to do was cut the gown off.

What the Joker _**did**_, because of this girls constant struggling, was cut half way down the gown, but nicked her stomach.

Wincing in pain, Elizabeth froze and slowly looked up at him. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her until her back was once again pressed to the couch.

She let out a small squeak of surprise as the Joker grasped the edges of the torn gown and ripped it the rest of the way down.

With her upper body now fully exposed, her cheeks burned an even darker shade of crimson.

Surprising her even further, he lowered his head down to her abdomen, over top of the small nick.

He opened his mouth, tongue sliding out in a snake like fashion.

Feeling his hot breath on her skin gave her gooseflesh.

Then he_ licked_ off the small droplets of blood.

Elizabeth's head was spinning

This _freak_ was _licking_ **blood** off her stomach.

_Blood._

But that wasn't the scariest part.

She could feel a familiar throbbing down in her core.

It wasn't scaring her,

_It was turning her on._

Before she could stop it, Elizabeth let out a small feminine groan. With the combination of his skilled hands and his experienced tongue, she was quickly loosing her self-control.

The Joker grinned against her skin. "So…you're finally enjoying yourself?" He spoke against her skin, pausing to grope at her breasts again. She shook her head in protest. He only chuckled and continued his "work."

As he swiped his tongue one last time over the small cut, he started kissing a line up to her left breast.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply as his mouth closed over her the nipple, while he rolled the other between his fingers.

"_~Ah..!"_

Elizabeth cried out and arched her back into him when he bit down on the sensitive bud. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. She could feel herself getting wet as the seconds burred together.

Without realizing it, the Joker captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. Nipping at her lips and pulling the breath right out of her, a small moan caught the back of her throat. His kiss was possessive, demanding all of her, feral and wild,

_Just like he was._

Moving back down to her neck, he bit into he collarbone, and coaxed a high-pitched cry from those plush lips.

"Ah, there we go…" The Joker said before pulling her long chestnut hair and biting the same spot once more.

He made _damn _well sure that he left a mark.

Moving to different areas of her torso, the Joker discovered some things about his new toy. She liked her neck being kissed, particularly near her ears, which were _immensely _sensitive, but liked to be bitten near her collarbone. She didn't particularly like anything around her shoulders, but she _was_ ticklish, something he found incredibly sexy.

A normal light jab to the sides wouldn't tickle a normal person.

But, if they were ticklish, every touch, every lick, every _bite_ was intensified.

The Joker liked to bite, it was the feral part inside of him, truly, he was the master of combining pain _and _pleasure

Gradually her moans grew louder and more intense, she could stop the sounds that were escaping from her mouth. The feeling of being taken control of was almost too much for her.

With so many sensations flooding her senses at once, it was almost unbearable.

He grinned wickedly as he felt her fingernails grasp at the back of his purple dress shirt. He paused for a moment to admire his work.

He had been with women before. No doubt. But this was different. The normal run-of-the-mill hookers would let out fake moans, use fake lines, and they were just…_fake._

Cowardly.

But this one…

He pulled back to look at her face.

"_Now __**this**__ is real…" _The Joker thought, suddenly wanting to rid himself of his pesky clothing.

Elizabeth was still breathing heavily. Her pale and supple body was sprawled over the couch, a pair of modest white panties being the _only _thing stopping her from being fully exposed, her head was tilted to the side; exposing the peach of her neck, a full faced blush that stretched ear to ear, brows knitted together in pleasure, mouth opened slightly, lips swollen from a couple hard kisses…

The Joker let out a low moan as he began to loosen his tie.

He couldn't go all out, balls to the walls here, strip down fully and fuck her across the floor, like he _wanted _to. His boys were out in the van waiting on him, he had a certain district attorney to visit, and he was in a hospital.

Sex was sex...but after so many incarcerations in an asylum? A medical facility was not really a place he wanted to be caught with his pants down…so to speak.

Groaning in frustration, he leaned back down to Elizabeth's ear.

"Why don'_**t **_you make those de-cli-cious sounds again for me?" He commanded as he once again reached down to her womanhood and his index finger into her, teasing her. The reaction was immediate. She loosed a strangled mewl and tossed her head against the couch and arched her back, bucking into his hand.

The Joker threw his head back and cackled.

"Elizabeth…you're a soaking _we__**t.**_" He tormented popping the last sound of the 't' against the roof of his mouth. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. He pushed another digit into her, angling them in such a way that his fingers grazed her sweet spot, causing her to cry out and tangle her small hands in his hair in ecstasy.

"Hahh…nnn!...mmhhmmmm…..~Ah!"

Every time she mewled or cried out, the Joker felt his erection strain harder in his slacks, craving attention and desperately wanting to be freed from confinement.

After a few minutes of the foreplay, the Joker felt Elizabeth start to shake.

"..Ah…Ah, ah!...I….I-I'm….N-nng!"

The brunette pulled the Joker's hair and brought her mouth to his neck and bit down _hard,_ a high pitched mewl escaping her throat as her first orgasm rocked through her.

He didn't expect her to bite _back. _

That was certainly a surprise.

And that was the last straw.

Not even close to recovering from the mind-blowing sensation that she had just experienced, the Joker added a third finger. Pulling on his hair even tighter, she made a small sound of discomfort.

"Does that, ah…hurt doll face?" he asked mockingly.

"You're a little _tigh__**t**_…As much as you write, I figured you'd be able to take a little bit more." He joked to himself, catching a glimpse of her face. He could see the tears clinging to the sides of her dark eyelashes.

He couldn't decide if they were from her orgasm or if she was just in pain…

It made no difference to him, it was still _hot_.

She remembered he hated the obnoxious crying; she _was_ being a good girl.

He moved his free hand up to her face and brushed some of the tears. Raising his hand up to his mouth, he tentatively licked them off and added a fourth finger, causing her to loose a whimper of pain.

After about a minute of preparation, the Joker really couldn't stand it anymore. He'd waited long enough. Removing his hands, he Quickly loosened his pants, he pulled them down enough to free his erection and in one swift movement, entered Elizabeth without any warning.

The combination of the long wait and teasing, her tight heat wrapped completely around him and her _**scream**_ almost made him come right then and there.

_Almost. _

Elizabeth's eyes were now filled with tears, blurring her vision.

He was big.

But that wasn't only obstacle.

It was her first time.

Praying to whatever god might be out there, she bit her lip and held onto the Joker's shoulders for support, hoping that the feeling of her insides being ripped out out would cease soon.

Seeing the pained look in her face only encouraged him. He growled as he bit down on her shoulders, drawing blood. She cried out once again, knowing that that one was going to scar. The Joker continued to pound into her at a considerably fast pace and Elizabeth soon enough found that the pain was starting to intermingle with the pleasure once again.

Digging her fingernails into his back, she let out a long breathy moan. She was approaching her second climax fast. She could feel herself starting to shake again as her breathing started to come in short irregular bursts.

The Joker used one hand and grabbed a fist full of her hair while using the other one to steady her face, fingers resting close to her mouth.

"**LOOK AT ME.**" He said huskily, the same threatening tone used before was still clearly present.

The euphoric feeling of him pushing into her at an animalistic pace was too much. Locking eyes with the Joker as she hit her peak, she attempted to stifle her cry by biting the Jokers thumb.

The Joker roared as he felt her tighten around her and bite into his thumb. Lowering his head, he bit into her collarbone once more as he reached his climax.

They both lay there for a couple minutes panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Well sweet heart," The Joker said as he pulled out of her. "How does it compare? Being with a _**real man**_?"

Elizabeth, still weak from her 2nd orgasm, just closed her eyes and hid her face.

The Joker chuckled lightly as he cleaned himself off on the shredded hospital gown and fixed himself.

Maybe he would keep her around…That was probably the best sex he had had in a while...and she _was_ a biter…after all

He _did _like biting

****AUTHORS NOTE!**

**F YOU GUYS….haha :3 I'm tired and my ass hurts from sitting still so long, but there you go.. Le sex scene. 3 I think that's it for this one. I'll start another one soon enough..lemme know what else I could write about 3 Love you my little lemon drops 3 **


End file.
